OMG! OMG! You're Harry Potter: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: When Alyssa Sherman fell asleep on Friday 4th April, she had a dream of being taken away by Remus Lupin from her favourite Books and movies. The day after was her 14th birthday. She found out on that day her name was Alyssa...
1. Siruiosly! I'm a WITCH!

**Oh My Gosh! You're Harry Potter!**

**Story:**** When Alyssa Sherman fell asleep on Friday 4****th**** April, she had a dream of being taken away by Remus Lupin from her favourite Books and movies. The day after was her 14th birthday. When she woke up she realised it wasn't a dream and also found out reality was a fake. And also her name is Alyssa….**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter);**

**To the story…**

**APOV (Alyssa):**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Alyssa Sherman from America. I am 13 coming 14 tomorrow. I live with my adopted mum and dad and they hate me and me them. They beat me if some is wrong and say I'm the worst mistake ever and I also have an adopted older sister and she treats me the same way. I feel like the odd one out because I have black wavy hair and they have straight blonde her on in dad's case light brown.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~Fast forward to night time~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt excited tomorrow because I was finally coming 14. I went up to my bedroom and got changed into my Gryffindor shirt and a pair of green shorts with a silver strip down the sides. The colours of my two favourite houses. I then got into my Hogwarts bed. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

While I was asleep I felt myself be lifted. I twitched my right eye open and seen a sight I could only dream of. It was Remus Lupin one of my favourite order members! I quickly closed my eye again and fell into a deeper sleep and shrugged it off a dream.

I felt like I was being squished into a small tube and I knew I was being apperated somewhere. I then heard footsteps on a stairway and I also felt like I was being set down on a different bed than my own. I then heard them same footsteps move away from the bed then open and close the door.

I could also hear some whispering's outside the door. Things like _'Does she know?' _and also _'Remus when she wakes up do not tell her why she's here!'_ and other things I couldn't pick up. It sounded oddly like Remus and Sirius Black, My favourite adult male character. I cried in the fifth book when he died. I felt myself wanted to kill Bellatrix myself.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~~

I woke up and yawned and rubbed my eyes and stretched. While stretching I looked around and gasped. I felt myself hyperventilating. I then screamed as loud as I could. I didn't-couldn't believe it. I wasn't in my room, my small crappy room. I heard the door slam open and I looked towards it and seen Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mrs Weasley and another woman I never seen or heard on Harry Potter. I then stopped breathing and felt my head going light and fainted. I then felt water being thrown on me and I woke up straight away. And looked at them in a questioning way and tilted my head to the side and folded my arms.

Then Sirius started to chuckle. The mystery woman then shook her head at him. Then noticed the same features I had in the both of them I had the same colour of hair at the woman but same way as Sirius' wavy hair. I also had her nose and her body build, but had Sirius' face feminised. I also had Sirius' brown eyes.

"Hello." I said "My name is Alyssa. And I'm wondering what I am doing at 12 Grimmald (Spelling?) Place?" They all looked at me surprised that I knew where I was. "Hello there Alyssa, Dear. My name is-" I cut off Mrs Weasley by pointing at her and saying "Your Molly Weasley, mum of Bill, Charlie, George and Fred, Ron or Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Wife to Arthur Weasley and you are a very good cook." I then pointed to Tonks "You are Nymphadora Tonks, if called your first name you get angry and your hair turns red because you are a Metamorphmagus. You have dated Charlie Weasley. You dislike your first name and go by your last. You are also an Auror." I then pointed at Remus "You are Remus Lupin. You are a best friend to Sirius Black, You are a werewolf, and you are friends with the late James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans. You made friendship with the golden trio AKA Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You also were the professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. You dislike Peter Pettigrew and wish it for him to go to Azkaban. I then pointed to Sirius "You my kind sir are Sirius Black. Best friend to Remus Lupin, friends of late James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans. You despise Peter Pettigrew and wish it was he and not you who were sent to Azkaban. You are an animagus, a black dog you call snuffles. You are the godfather of Harry Potter. And you live here in 12 Grimmald Place. I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know who you are exactly." And I looked at her. She then took a deep breath. "Alyssa, My name is Elizabeth Jane Black nee Potter. I am the wife to my twin brother's best friend. And also godmother to Harry, my nephew. Honey, your here because you know a lot about this world and we have been watching you for a while and we needed to take you out of your environment. And get you over to England."

I then looked down at my bed, then my stomach grown for food and I blushed. And then I crossed my legs and started to meditate. I opened one eye and seen them all have they their heads tilted to the side. I just shook my head at them and started chanting, _"__Volo__esse__alba__capillos__et__red__blue__, __blue__caelum__oculis,__et__non__vestimenta__humida__.__" _In Latin. And I heard five gasps. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and looked around be and seen everything I asked for. My hair to have red and blue streaks, I looked at the mirror and seen I had sky blue eyes, my top and shorts weren't soaked anymore and in my suitcase's were all of my clothes.

I then turned to Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mrs Weasley and Elizabeth and smiled. Then Sirius asked "How in the world did you do that?" I chuckled and said "That Sirius is my type of magic. And The Minister hasn't even detected it. I will have to do it again tomorrow to have my music, iPod and phone. It takes a lot of energy to do and easier in the morning time then in the night. And I have a question. If that is okay?" I asked looking at Elizabeth and Sirius while saying this.

Sirius said "Ask away."

I sighed "I look like the two of you. I am curious as to why?"

Elizabeth and Sirius looked at each other when I asked. "Em- Alyssa, you see the reason for that is- Have you been you are told you were adopted by the Sherman's?" I nodded "Well, you see...um, how do I put this? You aren't Alyssa Sherman you are Alyssa Artemis Black." And Eliza- I mean mum then bit her lip and looked down at her feet as if my daddy was on them.

"Yes!"I shouted "Whoop! Whoop! Thank the lord! Best birthday ever!" everyone was shocked that I did that and I did a happy dance and they all laughed then I looked at them and tilted my head. And pulled a funny looking face. Then I started doing cartwheels and a gymnastics flip (I was quite surprised I could finally do one) I was so alighted it was if I was on coke and skittles. I then turned to my parents and said "Thank-you, thank-you, thankenyou! For making my 14th birthday extra special. I have always wanted to have my favourite people here and also to get out of the Sherman Hell Hole. Now I never have to see them again! And two questions!" They nodded their heads as to continue "Is Remus my godfather? And also is there a corner shop anywhere?"

Then dad said "Your welcome hunny. Yes, Remus is your god father and Lilly was your godmother. And I think there is a corner shop not too far from here. But you can't go till you get washed and dressed and get your breakfast. Alright?"

"Yes Daddy!" I said hugged him and kissed his cheek, he hugged me back and also kissed my cheek. And ran to get my things for a shower and ran towards the bathroom.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~30 Minutes later~~~~~

I was washed, dressed and just finished drying my hair. I walked out the floor and looked around, trying to remember where the kitchen was from the fifth book. I looked at the bedroom's door and it simply said _'Alyssa's room' _and I knew I never heard of that room so and went to look for the stairs, knowing once I found them I could get to the kitchen '_lickity split' _as the muggles say.

When I finally found the staircase I started walking down them counting the floors as I went. I found out my bedroom is on the 4th floor. When I got to the bottom I sat down on the bottom step to get my breathe back, and think over what year Harry was in then I realised it was his fourth year and gasped. I had to get to my mother and daddy. I turned around, finding Remus in the hall way, looking at me concerned.

Then at the right time my stomach groaned for food, and I blushed. Remus held his hand for me to take, so he could show me the way to the kitchen. I walked with him and asked "Remus? What year is Harry in?" and I looked at him. He said "He is in his 4th year and there is the tri-wizard tournament going on. He somehow got his name into the goblet of fire and is one of the players in it and there are 3 tasks. The first two tasks have already been played and the last task is next month. Why?" he asked once we got to the kitchen door.

"Well, you see I know basically what happens and has happened from Harry's first year till his seventh and just say it is quite bad. And we have to tell Dumbledore to get mad-eye to stop drinking that bottle of his and take all the ingredients that make up his potion and get him to Azkaban before the last task, or Voldemort will rise and we will be doom!" I then heard about four gasps and looked at the kitchen. "Crap!" I said then it all went Black...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. It is the longest chapter I have ever written.<strong>

**Review to find out what happens!**

**Latin Translation- ****Volo****esse****alba****capillos****et****red****blue****, ****blue****caelum****oculis,****et****non****vestimenta****humida****.**

**English-****I want my hair to be streaked red and blue, sky blue eyes, my clothes and to be not wet**

**Hope you loved it!**

_**Lots-o-love**_

_**~Emmalise**_

**(\_/)**

**(0_0)**

**C(")(")**


	2. Explainations

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say but I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does): I only own the plot and am the creator of Alyson Black and Elizabeth Black Nee Potter...

**Oh My Gosh! You're Harry Potter!**

**Last time:**

"**Well, you see I know basically what happens and has happened from Harry's first year till his seventh and just say it is quite bad. And we have to tell Dumbledore to get mad-eye to stop drinking that bottle of his and take all the ingredients that make up his potion and get him to Azkaban before the last task, or Voldemort will rise and we will be doom!" I then heard about four gasps and looked at the kitchen. "Crap!" I said then it all went Black...**

_Vision_

*Thought*

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Explanations

APOV: (Alyson)

_I felt being pulled by an unknown force, I felt like it was a vision. I seen Barty Crouch Jr. And Wormtail. They were in Riddle Manor. I also saw a black coloured baby's cot. I guessed that Voldemort was in it but not truly. I then saw a man, about seventy years old. He was outside the room. Then Voldemort killed him. I felt being shaken awake..._

I opened my eyes to meet my dad, mum, Remus and Tonks all staring at me frightened, that they had lost me. I sat up and put my hand to my head, and sighed. Then I flicked my legs down so that I was fully sitting up. "Need...water." I whispered.

"Come again, princess?" Dad asked.

"I need Water." I said again. "Helps ye when a thing like this happens." I snickered at the end, I sounded like a pirate. A couple of minutes later, a goblet of a clear liquid was in it. I looked at it curiously. "That ain't water." I stated.

"Well, what is water? This here is Fire Whiskey, we are out of water to drink at the moment." said dad.

"How about we go to that corner shop? Dad, you could always go polly juiced? I happen to know where I can get some hairs..." I stated. "FYI, I happen to know things you do not. Such as the man in Hogwarts teaching, Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't ex-Auror, Alistair Moody, he is in fact Barty Crouch Jr. He is polly juiced and does anyone in Hogwarts notice? No. Why? Because he is too good and also I need to go to Hogwarts and get into that maze, not Harry. For I know things that Harry know not. I know, about Harry's prophesy, for I am a part of it, I know who dies in the end of war, who dies this year, next year and the year after that. But I also need to go to Hogwarts and be a student. Quite a big thing that, I be a student I need learn to control my magic." I took a deep breath after that "I don't know where that came from." I said with my eyes as wide at tennis balls.

I sounded like Dumbledore. I hate when that happens. I remember it happened in school once. I was eleven, and in the middle of English, and I started quoting Shakespeare. I was called a freak and a nerd by the students and the staff. I got the worse thing ever, I got expelled. *Gosh* I thought *I Sound like a first year Hermione* I got up and put my hand in my pocket and took out about fifty dollars, everyone looked entranced by them. But I guessed they would be these are dollars not Yen. I quickly changed them into one hundred pounds and fifty pence, with a twist of my hand and quickly shoved it into my pocket again.

Remus then stood up, then I, after me dad got up then mum and Tonks. I started laughing and dad asked "Why are you laughing?" I shook my head and said "Because it looked like a Mexican wave. We all stood up one by one. You know like in quidditch one person at the end would stand and put his hands up in then everyone follows suit?"

#~_^ one hour later ^_~#

About an Hour or so, I had a couple of hairs from my adopted father and a bottle of pollyjuice potion. I put the hairs in sniffed it and put my nose away it smelt worse than cats piss. I didn't know that was possible! "Bottoms up, dad!" And smiled he downed about half of it and then his features changed. His hair changed shorter and a bit lighter was straight, and a bit of grey and he shrunk a couple of inches.

We were ready to go to the corner shop. I then thought of my phone closed my eyes and said "Accio phone" and within a few seconds it came out of straight air. I looked at the time it was about 3.45. I felt everyone's eyes on me apart from Lupin. I looked up and seen everyone but Lupin had their heads tilted.

"What's that Ally?" asked Tonks.

"This here Nymph is an I-Phone. I made my adopted parents get my one for Christmas or I would have told the police on them for child abuse. So I got most of my things through blackmail." I replied and I was quite surprised she wasn't angry at the nickname I gave her, but hey I'm family.

I then walked into the hallway, and seen Kreatuer "Hey, there Kreatuer. How's it hanging?" I asked as I looked down at the little house elf, sort of smiled "Nothing much" said Kreatuer. Everyone looked at me in awe "How did you do that?" asked dad.

"Well, while you lot were running about the place I got hungry so I went to the kitchen. I seen Kreatuer, and started talking to him. He may be grumpy but if you're polite enough to Kreatuer, he won't be all Grumpy out of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. So I then taught him gansta' slang and here we are on our way to the mini-Wal-Mart, a mini-Wal-Mart..." I started singing.

Everyone was laughing, we eventually made it to the front door, I opened it, and walked out and started skipping down the path like a fairy princess, and we carried on down the street. I then looked up and seen the big Centra sign and walked towards it, all respective and grown up.

I looked behind me when, I heard the doors open. My parents walked in as well as Remus and Tonks, and my dad looked around him shocked, at all the food, drinks, papers, magazines and other tinker in the store.

I walked towards the drinks aisle, and picked up a bottle of coca-cola and a 2 litre bottle of water. I then went to the sweets section and picked up a big bag of skittles, a big bar of chocolate and marshmallows.

I walked around and found, dad flicking through the paper, my mum looking over at the magazines, Remus and Tonks were looking at the Doritos and salsas. I went to my dad and asked "I have everything I need, want something?"

"What did you get?" asked my dad.

"Chocolate, Marshmallows, a two litre bottle Water, a bottle of coke, and a packet of skittles. Are you looking that paper?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind it. I'll go wait outside, alright?" asked my dad. I went over and got a basket and put my things into it. I then took the paper off him and put it in the basket, dad then walked out the door. I walked to mum.

"So, mum do you see anything you like?" I asked.

"I do, but I'm not sure which one." She said while looking at the magazines. I seen she couldn't pick between, Heat or Ok!

"I say pick Heat, because it's brilliant, but OK! Is amazing, but they say, mother like daughter, so I would be in the same position if I we're you," I snickered "But I'll get them both. Why don't you go outside and keep Dad Company and I'll go get you these. Okay?" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I checked to make sure there was no lipstick stain. Thankfully there was none.

I walked to Uncle Remus and Cousin Nymph, and asked them if they wanted anything. They shook their heads and went outside, with that I went to the cashier. I put my basket on the table. "Abit young to be out of school isn't it?" asked the cashier.

"Actually, I go to boarding school and we are off for a holiday, for three weeks so, my dad and mum wanted to go see family over here." I said. He quickly scanned the thing and put them in a bag.

"That would be, five pounds ninety-five pence please." He said. I took out my wallet and looked through it for ten pounds. I found it and gave him it to the cashier. He took it and gave me back four pounds five pence. "Thank-you for shopping in Grimmauld's Centra. Please come back! And have a fun holiday!" he shouted as I walked to the front of the store, I waved back and walked out.

As I walked out I couldn't see my parents or Nymph or Uncle Remus. I walked on till I heard someone go "pisssst!" as I walked passed an alley way close to the shop. I knew that voice! That was my dad's. I walked down the alley. To see my dad, mum, Nymph and Uncle Remus all down an alley way. I realised that my dad had changed back to his original form. *Ah! That's why they are down here, if the ministry found out where dad was he would be taken back.*

"Dad! Just change into fluffy, everyone will think we just left you here when, we went into the shop." I proclaimed. Everyone tilted their heads when I said 'Fluffy' I had called him that when I first seen the third movie, then I found out he called himself 'Snuffles' But I still called him Fluffy.

"Who is 'Fluffy'?" asked mum.

"Dad's animagus form. I nicknamed him 'Fluffy' when I was thirteen, there was a computation to find out what you called yourself in your animagus form and was the closest and got to be a part of the last movie as one of the- Wait, I can't say anything till next year. I hated the end of that book." I said.

Dad then changed into his animagus form, I looked at the collar and noticed it said 'Snuffles' I laughed. I had caught a glimpse of it before. I then thought of a lead, so it didn't look like a stray. And hooked it onto dad's collar.

"Why are you putting a lead on your dad, Allie?" asked Nymph

"So it doesn't look like a scruffy stray." I said

We then walked out of the alley way and walked home. One we got in I took the lead off and dad went up the stairs changed then came back down.

"I need to go to Hogwarts. Wouldn't mind if I went, for the last task? With Nymph and Uncle Remus? Got to cheer-up harry and to be warned. Don't want the ministry to interfere. Be a witness of sorts and, by the way, watch out for Bellatrix. Can one of you contact Dumbledore and ask if I can start going to Hogwarts now? To know how to move round the castle? And quick start on education? Hermione, my walking book, and to meet my idol and cru-cousin." I started to ramble questions and statements.

My parents looked at each other, as if asking each other through their heads. I then pictured Cedric dying over and over again and Voldemort rising and meeting my crush and cousin. I was excited and scared.

"I'll talk to my granddad, and see. But it doesn't grantee a yes and we will have to get you wand, and books and everything else if he says yes, but you will be on your best behaviour and not slip at anything." Said my mum *wait. A minute! Did my mum just say that Dumbledore was her granddad? Yes, I think she just did* I thought.

I lifted my bag and took out dad's newspaper, and set it on the coffee table and took out mum's magazines and set them on the coffee table then, I shouted "Kreatuer!" I heard a _'pop'_ beside me

"Mistress Black. How is it going?" asked Kreatuer

"Hardcore, Kerch, hard-bloody-core. But you wouldn't be kind enough to but this into a cool cupboard or in the refrigerator?" and handed him the two litre bottle of water.

"Yes Mistress Allie. Brill that I serve such a nice child, of the Blacks. Just like you're grandmother you are." He said then with another _'pop'_ he went and put the water away.

"How is he so nice to you and not me, All-star?" asked my dad.

"You need to be polite and nice to everyone to create your respect. Like how Harry, was angry yet still polite to Dobby in his second year. Dobby then turned around and respects Harry, wishes even if he has a master. Be nice to Kreatuer and he might not do something terrible next year..." I said as I lifted up mum Heat magazine and flicked through it. I then went to the bag and lifted out my skittles and opened the bag. And lifted out a red one and sucked it till it dissolved. "Would you like one, Remus?" asked showing him the bag, he lifted one out, and looked at it close "How do you eat one of these?" he asked,

I lifted one out the packet and held it in front of me. "You put it on your tongue and suck it till all the colour goes away then you chew it. Might make you a bit hyper, but not too much unless you eat a full bag and have a sugary drink. I did that once real bad idea let me tell you." I explained.

_~Oops maybe I shouldn't have done that~ _I thought

When I said that I didn't expect...

**Soz for this being late because I had bad writers block and also cause I couldn't get at the computer, and soz for the rambling I couldn't think of what to write so I called it a 'Dumbledore moment' and don't forget review ^_^**

_**Lots o luv**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
